Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Témari
by Ernessa
Summary: Une histoire d'amour interrompue, mais qui recommencera par delà la mort...


Bien le bonjour à tous! Je vous présente mon nouveau one-shot, écrit en une seule petite heure (j'étais inspirée :p) et qui était à la base une song fic.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, et si vous avez des choses à dire dessus, remarques ou félicitations (qui sait!), n'hésitez pas!

Disclamer: toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, snif!

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

Il était là, devant la tombe, à écouter, ou plutôt à faire semblant d'entendre ce que disait le prêtre. Son esprit était loin, très loin de tout ça. Désespérément, il essayait de se raccrocher à un souvenir qui le ferait partir loin de cet enterrement.

C'était enfin le grand soir: le bal annuel de Suna, ton village, qui rassemblait énormément de dirigeants, ainsi que les amis du kazekage, ton frère, et de sa famille. Tu m'avais invité pour que je sois ton cavalier. Exceptionnellement, je m'étais détaché les cheveux. Tu m'avais assuré qu'avec mon costume, c'était du plus bel effet.

Normalement, je n'aurais pas du être là. Après tout, tu étais fille et sœur de kazekage; quand à moi, je venais d'une famille certes aimante, mais qui peinait à finir les fins de mois. Tout mous séparait: l'argent, le statut social, le caractère (tu étais impulsive alors que moi, on m'avais surnommé le faignant) et même le village, c'était pour dire.

Soudain, j'entendis des talons claquer sur le marbre de ta demeure. Je ne pus m'empêcher alors d'écarquiller les yeux. Cette femme magnifique, les cheveux blonds impeccablement noués en un chignon haut de danseuse, une robe émeraude en soie verte s'enroulant parfaitement autour de son corps svelte et magnifique, cette femme ne pouvait pas être ma cavalière impossible! Je ne pouvais pas être ton partenaire! Tu étais trop parfaite pour moi!

Tu étais là, devant moi. Je n'avais pu bouger, de peur de m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Malgré cela, je te pris la main pour y déposer un baiser puis, ne pouvant résister à la tentation, je te pris dans mes bras pour t'embrasser.

Le baiser était parfait. Nos bouches s'étaient rencontrées avec délices, et nos langues s'étaient amusées entre elles, mutines. Nous ne nous séparâmes qu'à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver au bal que toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers nous. Je me sentis fière, si fière qu'une telle déesse m'appartienne. Cependant, une étrange impression ne me quittait pas, celle que tout pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers tes frères. Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que tu te préparais, ils m'avaient pris à part pour me prévenir que, si jamais je te faisais le moindre mal, ils me tueraient. Littéralement. C'était surement pour cela que j'étais un peu crispé devant eux. Tu dus le remarquer, car tu me pris la main et me proposa d'ouvrir le bal avec toi. Ce que j'accepta avec bonheur, évidement.

La danse, sur notre chanson en plus, fut magique. Tu avais tes bras autour de ma nuque, tandis que mes mains étaient posées sur ta taille. Nous virevoltions, encore et encore, les yeux dans les yeux. Je savais que tous les hommes présents m'enviaient cette beauté dans mes bras, et que toutes les femmes rêvaient qu'un jour un homme les regarde comme moi je te regardais, ma princesse.

Le temps n'avait plus de prises sur nous. Nous étions dans notre bulle, seuls. Soudain la musique changea. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors, et je t'emmena sur un balcon. Tu ne le savais pas encore, mais là-bas j'allais m'abandonner à toi, j'allais te confier ma vie, mes désirs, mes pensées. J'allais mettre entre tes mains mon amour et mon future.

Arrivé sur le balcon, qui était décoré avec énormément de roses (le cadre parfait pour ma demande), je mis un genou à terre devant toi et, sortant une petite boite de ma veste, je posais une question, toute simple, qui allait pourtant sceller nos destins ensemble.

"Veux-tu être ma femme?"

Tu pris d'abord un air ébahi, puis surpris. Enfin, tes yeux se remplirent de larmes et, s'accroupissant devant moi, tu me répondis que tu m'aimais de trop pour refuser. Je te mis alors la bague que j'avais mis tant de temps à choisir pour toi, et je t'embrassa, finissant d'unir nos destins ensemble.

Après avoir salué tes frères, qui avaient louché sur ta bague de fiançailles, nous étions retournés chez toi. Dès que la porte d'entrée fut fermée, tu te jetas sur moi pour m'embrasser. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ta chambre tout en nous déshabillant et en s'embrassant. Je me souviens que tu t'étais pris la commode du couloir; te souviens-tu comment tu m'avais crié dessus? Ta mauvaise foi me manquera! Dans ta chambre, tu pris la précaution de fermer ta porte à clef, pour ne pas que tes frères puissent ouvrir au moment, comme c'était déjà arrivé avant. Je fus un instant déçu de ne pas être ton premier, mais j'oubliais vite ces pensées quand tu me jeta sur le lit en finissant de te déshabiller au dessus de moi. Cette nuit-là, notre première ensemble, nous n'entendîmes pas tes frères rentrer, même si eux nous avouèrent le lendemain matin qu'ils avaient du s'isoler dans le salon pour ne pas nous entendre.

Quelques semaines plus tard nous apprenions, avec ravissement, que tu étais enceinte. Comme tu refusais de te marier avec un ventre énorme, nous avons du repousser la date du mariage. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés, tes frères et moi, à suivre tes ordres comme des serviteurs fidèles, que ce soit pour combler tes subites fringales nocturnes ou encore pour t'aider dans tes envies soudaines de shopping. Je crois d'ailleurs que tes frères ont perdu à jamais leur réputation de gros durs depuis que tout ton village les a vu avec de objets de décoration de chambre de bébé plein les bras!

Enfin vint l'accouchement. Nous apprîmes alors que l'enfant se présentait mal. Tes frères et moi étions tellement inquiets! Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, un médecin s'approcha pour me faire part d'un douloureux dilemme: je devais choisir qui, de toi ou de notre fille, allait vivre. Selon le médecin, les deux ne pouvaient pas survivre. A cette nouvelle, je me précipitais dans la salle pour te voir. Tu étais si pale! Tu me confias alors que tu voulais que ce soit notre fille, Salina, qui soit sauvée. Je me mis alors à pleurer quand je compris que tu allais mourir. Avec un sourire attendri, tu me demandas de retourner à Konoha; après tout, c'était là-bas que toute ma famille vivait. Puis, après m'avoir dit une dernière fois "je t'aime", tu t'endormis pour l'éternité.

C'est ainsi que tu es morte, toi, la seule femme que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerais jamais. Maintenant, je suis devant ta tombe. Notre fille est dans les bras du kazekage, qui fait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer. Quand à ton autre frère, celui qui ressemble tant à votre père, il ne se retient pas, il pleure. Et moi je suis là, accroupis devant ta dernière demeure. La semaine prochaine je retournerais à Konoha, où je prendrais soin de notre fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un mari qui l'aime comme moi je t'ai aimé. A ce moment-là, je te rejoindrai là-haut, ma belle déesse blonde.

Donc ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Témari.

* * *

Un petit com?


End file.
